Pre Prom Drama
by luv-e-poo
Summary: It's two days b4 the prom. Tohru needs to decide who should be her date, as well as another decision that could change the Sohmas in a way Tohru could never do by herself. title has changed, if u didn't notice. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so so so sorry4 not updating in awhile. I have this academy crapI have2 attend. It's not summer school, but stinks anyway. Th only benefit of it is u get ur summer assignments done. But, I bet right now no1's reading this 'cause I've deserted every1 again:sob: Well, anyway, here's my new fanfic, Prom with Passion.

FYI: I don't own Fruits Basket. :sob:

Chapter 1

_Hi, it's me, Tohru Honda. It has been two weeks since I found out about Kyo's true form. Ever since then, things have changed a little around the house. Yuki and Kyo seem to be arguing less and less! It's a start for them getting along! I hope the day that happens comes soon._

Morning:

"Kyo! We're going to be late for school!" Tohru said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" he replied. It was five minutes before the bell. They were almost running just to reach the school door. As soon as they were in their class, the bell rang. "Okay, let's begin our lesson," said Mr. Isuko. "Thought you two wouldn't make it" whispered Uo. "Neither did I" "Where's the prince?" "He's got a terrible fever" "Oh"

Lunch Hour:

"Ah… what a nice breeze" sighed Tohru. "Yeah" replied Uo. Yes, it's very refreshing," said Hana. They were sitting at their usual spot. "Hey" said Uo. "What?" said Tohru and Hana in unison.

"You guys got a date to that prom this Friday?"  
"No"  
"The only reason I'm attending is because I was forced to volunteer serving the refreshments", said Hana. "Well, if you want, I'll take your place, Hana", said Tohru. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly let you have the torment of doing so"  
"Well, okay"  
"Don't worry, you'll get over it" said Uo.

5 minutes before class:

There was still some time before the bell rang, but everyone was already inside. Hana had been called to the gym, so Uo and Tohru went inside without her. "So Tohru, have you decided?" asked Uo.  
"Decided what?"  
"Which one you want as your date; the prince or orange top?"  
"I don't know…I love them both"

Just then, Minami, vice president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, along with Mio and Mai, spotted Tohru and Uo across the hallway. "Perfect! Electric girl isn't around!" said Minami. "Yeah, and that Yankee, Uotani, can't stop us from beating Tohru" Mio said.

"Uotani should've thought twice before getting her permanent record screwed up," Mai said. The girls leaped to the center of the hallway as Tohru and Uo were around the area they were. They did their Prince Yuki cheer.

" _L-O-V-E! WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!_

Uo sighed. "What do you want, Minami?" "We want Tohru" she replied. "Yeah" said Mio and Mai in unison. Uo placed herself in front of the confused Tohru.  
"And what exactly will you do if Tohru doesn't want to speak to you?"  
"Uh, Uo, I don't mind if they need to talk!" Tohru said nervously. It kind of hit her now that if this kept up, Uo would have another report in her record.

ring ring

"Ooh, you two got lucky this time!" said the fan girl trio in unison. They stormed away from Tohru and Uo, heading into class. Uo scoffed and said "Those fan club girls have some serious issues"  
"Uo, we should get to class"  
"You go ahead, I need to use the bathroom"

Walk to class:

"That was strange!" thought Tohru "I don't want Uo to get into another fight"  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
"Huh?"

Tohru stopped in her tracks. She saw she was about to bump into Kyo, getting a drink from the water fountain. "Oh! I'm sorry, Kyo" said Tohru.  
"Eh... it's okay"

They started walking to class when Kyo speaks again. "Hey...are you going to that prom this Friday?". His face turned a little red.  
"Uh-huh!"  
They continue walking.  
"You have a date?". Kyo's face became into a darker shade of red.  
"No, why?" said Tohru "Are-"  
"I'm I asking you out?"  
"Oh, I don't know... it's your question, right?". She laughed weakly.  
Kyo slammed his right hand on the wall in front of Tohru.  
"Kyo? Why are we stopping?"

He walked toward her, leading Tohru's back onto the wall. Kyo then placed his right hand over Tohru's head (see episode 13 or manga #4, I think, for a better idea). You could tell there was sweat behind his head. The words that came out his mouth explained that statement.  
"So…will you be my date?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So…will you be my date?" Kyo said. "I-I…" Tohru stammered " I can't say-at least not yet…" Kyo calmed down a bit. What _was_ holding back from Tohru's answer? Was it the position she was in, or the fact that she didn't what Yuki's heart broken, or shocked, to say the least? Maybe she hasn't decided who was _the_ _one_ right for her.

Kyo cupped her chin with his other hand. Actions spoke for themselves after this point. Their eyes met like they haven't before. Before long, both of them were in a trance, to some extent. Their lips slowly approached toward each other until they touched. They broke off a second later, thanks to the emotion of awkwardness. Thankfully, they kissed again long enough for the late bell to ring.

2 min. later:

"Tohru, Kyo, I thought you two would never show up" said Mr. Kochitsa. "I'm sorry for my tardiness…" replied Tohru, as she took her seat. Kyo just sat down and stayed quiet. Mr. Kochitsa handed a small review worksheet to everyone. Pencils started moving.

"Hey, Kyo-Kyo!" whispered Hirotsu. "Just ignore him," Kyo thought. "What took so long? Were you making out with To-"  
"Shut up, damn it!" he hissed.  
"Hirotsu, Kyo" said Mr. Kochitsa "Would you please save social time for after school?"  
"Yes, sir"

Walk home:

Tohru decided to walk home with Kyo before heading to work. Yuki was still sick and she had to give him his homework, anyway. "Kyo's being awfully quiet" Tohru thought, "I hope he's alright". Kyo stopped in his tracks and said, "You okay?"

"What?"  
"Are you…you know, uneasy and stuff?"  
"Why would I?"  
He shook his head. "Forget it"

They started walking again. Tohru wanted to say 'yes' to his question, but as always, she cared more about others than herself. "I've should've answered" she thought "Especially since-" She brushed it off. "I'm fine! I'll just tell this to myself from now on!"

House:

Shigure opened the door to get some fresh air and some time to himself. He was about to exit, when he saw Tohru and Kyo right in front of him. The dog smiled. "Tohru, what a lovely surprise!" he said "Once again, your radiance can not compare-" "Oh, cut the crap for once and let us in already!" screamed Kyo. "Kyo, why can't you ever act like a human for once? I was just being polite!" whimpered Shigure.  
The cat just stormed inside and went upstairs, muttering, "Damn Shigure" with every step.

"But at any rate" said Shigure "Tohru, shouldn't you be at work?" "I had to come, you know, just to check on him and everything" she responded "Besides, I need to hand him his homework" "Well, I'm going out. Hatori should be here in a few minutes," he said.

Yuki's room:

There was a knock on his door. "Come in" Yuki said weakly. Kyo entered and closed the door. The cat gave a look to the rat. It wasn't a worried or glare look; it was just neutral.  
"What do you want?" Yuki said. Kyo clenched his fist. "I just came to see how you were doing" he said, annoyed.  
"Is that a crime?"  
"I guess not," said Yuki.  
Silence.

"You know whether or not you'll be at that dance?" asked Kyo. It seemed to be the only topic everyone was talking about. It was two days away, and Yuki didn't have any other choice to attend unless he was sick. With him being the student council president, it wouldn't be much of a party without him present.

"Well, maybe. Is Tohru here?"  
Kyo nodded.  
"When she comes here, can we be left alone?"

Kyo gulped. He knew why the rat asked this. He knew Yuki could not find out that Tohru already had a date. Especially since the date was _him. _He left Yuki's room semi-casual like.

Tohru came inside a few minutes later with the Prince's homework. She took a quick glance and saw he wasn't doing any better, but he didn't look worse either. The Prince's face was still a little red; his hand (and obviously the rest of his body) was pale.  
"Ms. Honda-" Yuki coughed "I hope I'm not being a burden"

"It's okay! I just came to see how you were doing and to hand you your homework" She placed the Prince's books on his table and replaced the ice pack on his pillow.  
"I hope you get better" she said "I'd stay a little longer, but I haven't been at work lately"  
"Oh… well, go ahead, I'll be fine," Yuki said with a sad face.  
Tohru bowed and left.

Front door:

Tohru heard a familiar voice as she headed toward the door. "Did you tell anyone?" it said. She knew who it was as well as what he was talking about. She didn't turn around or ask who was there. His voice went far enough to make Tohru's neck hair stick up.

"It never came up…"  
"Good. You can't tell Yuki, Shigure, or even-"  
"I know. Bye, Hatori"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, there isn't a lot in the next 2 chapters. Ok, that's all I need 2 say.

FYI: I don't own Fruits Basket. :sob:

Chapter 3

Sohma building:

Tohru took her time on everything. Mopping the floor, replacing toilet rolls, you name it. Everything that occurred today gave her a lot to think about. Hey, Yuki came down with a fever and Uo was on the brink of becoming expelled again. Kyo asked her out and then kissed each other in the halls. However, all this compared to the prom and Hatori combined, it was pretty much nothing. It all buzzed in her head until she heard a voice. She wasn't paying attention to anything until then.

"Tohhhhhruuuuu!" She turned around. "Hi, Tohru!" cheered Momiji. "Ahh!" Tohru screamed "Oh, it's only you, Momiji" "Well yeah!" he said, stopping to spin around once "Who'd you think it was?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Tohru, are you ok?"  
"Of course!"  
"Then why were you cleaning that wall with a window scraper without soap until I got here?" She freaked when she saw what was in her hand; it _was_ a window scraper. Her thinking about today must have gotten out of hand. "How can I be such an idiot?" cried Tohru. The little bunny gave his number one innocent/confused look.

"You're not an idiot," he said.  
"Yes I am"  
"Tohru, really,is something wrong? Because-"  
One of Momiji's father's executives called the bunny's name, saying he has to go home. "Okay" Momiji sighed "Bye, Tohru"

Later that night, Tohru's room:

Tohru was in bed trying to get some sleep. Her eyes were shut, but her head just would not relax. The thoughts of Yuki sick and Kyo being her date kept her occupied, as well as Hatori's words from last week:

_It was a rainy, August morning. Hatori had requested Tohru to arrive at the Sohma estate. She came, of course, and no one, even Akito knew. When she arrived, Hatori carefully opened the doors. They entered Hatori's room. Everyone was fast asleep, so no one ever found out about her visit._

"_So, let's get to the point"  
__Tohru nodded.  
_"_You still enjoy living with Shigure and the others, right?"  
__She nodded again._

_Hatori sighed." I have to admit, I've never told this to anyone. Those who were cursed with the sea horse in the past have not even mention this to the head of the family…there's a way to break the curse"_

"_Really?"  
_"_However, it's up to you if you are up to the task. Only someone who is as worthy as you can attempt such a thing"  
_"_There must be a mistake! I don't think I've done something that would make me worthy for something this big!"  
_"_Well, you have proved that wrong. Twice, as a matter of fact"  
_"_How?"  
_"_You kept your word when you said you wouldn't tell anyone about our secret. One year after that, you stood up and tried to confront Akito. That shows me you are worthy"  
__The room was silent for a few minutes._

_Tohru spoke. "So…what am I supposed to do?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, if I don't have another fan 4 this story, I am not updating until I do. NOT! But seriously, it'd b nice 2 have 1 review who wasn't from the same person. Fan999123, I'm not saying u should stop writing back 2 me, it's just that I don't have another reader...:sob: But anyway, here's chapter 4.

FYI: I don't own Fruits Basket. :sob:

Chapter 4

_"So...what am I supposed to do?" Tohru said. Without hesitation, Hatori took out a duplicate of Kyo's beads from a drawer. "Make sure these beads are on your left wrist next Friday. That day signifies the day God planned for the animals to attend the banquet. You need to hold onto Kyo's left hand and kiss him at the same time by midnight," he said. "Are there... side effects?" asked Tohru. Hatori thought, trying to remember everything about the ancient procedure. "You'll have a fever for a few days if it does work," he said.__  
"What if it doesn't?"__  
"I don't know..."_

End of last week

"Do I really want to go though this? I don't even know if the Sohmas want it this way or not!" Tohru thought. She sighed. "What should I do?" She got out of bed. Tohru looked in her sweater pocket and found the beads. She sat on her bed and stared at them. "If only this thing could talk" she thought. Yes, it is bizarre, but Tohru needed some guidance.  
Suddenly, the faint sound of the tiles on the roof clattering against each other was heard. "It has to be Kyo," she thought.

Roof:

Stars were clear and bright in the sky as Kyo lied on the roof, gazing at moonlit sky. Crickets were chirping, owls were hooting. Everything was calm, until a certain worried riceball came up the roof. "Hi, Kyo! " chirped Tohru unexpectedly. Kyo screamed and sat up. He faced her and said, "Damn, why do you have to sneak up on me like that?" in an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry!" said Tohru "You couldn't sleep either?" Kyo shook his head.

Tohru sat next to Kyo. "Sorry if I invaded you in any way" she said. Silence. "Hey" Kyo said "its been awhile seen we've been up here together" "Yes, it has" Tohru replied "I've forgotten how beautiful this view is!" Kyo lied down, stretching his arms horizontally. More silence. Tohru yawned. She finally got sleepy and plopped her head on Kyo's elbow.

He didn't really mind. "She's so pretty. I'd love to kiss her again just once," he thought "or maybe hug her without transforming…that'd be nice". He then dozed off, slowly moving his arms toward his head. As this happened, Tohru scooted closer so her head wouldn't plop on the roof until…

**Poof!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! More fans:jumps up and down: yes, I'm an idiot. Well, here's chapter 5

FYI: I don't own Fruits Basket. :sob: (man, I sob 2 much. what's wrong w/ me?)

Chapter 5

_Hi, it's me again, Tohru Honda. Yuki was feeling better, so today he came to school with Kyo and me this morning. On our walk, he asked if had a date to the prom yet. I told him yes, but right after I did, Kyo gave a motion. It told me not to tell Yuki who it was. I feel so horrible not telling him (Yuki) about it._

Lunch hour:

Tohru was sitting on the bench alone, finishing her riceballs and codfish. "I know Hana isn't here" she thought "So where did Uo go?" Just then, Uo came shouted, "Hey! Sorry I'm late!" from the parking lot and ran over. She sat down with a blushed face. "Uo, did something happen?" Tohru asked. "Huh?" Uo put her hand on her cheek. Then, she (Uo) figured it out.

"I hope you don't have a fever or something!" Tohru said worriedly. Uo shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Tohru." she replied. "Then why is your face red?" Uo looked to see if anyone was around. "You don't tell this to anyone except Hana, ok?" she asked. Tohru nodded.  
"Hirotsu asked me to be his date…"  
"He did? What'd you say?"  
"I agreed…"  
Tohru squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"  
Uo blushed a darker shade of red.  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tohru said, "I have a date too"  
"Really? Who is it?"  
"Well…it's-"

Ring ring

"-I'll tell you later"

Class:

"Ok, everyone" said Mr. Kochitsa "open your notebooks and copy down the fifteen elements on the board. If you'll excuse me, the vice principal wants me in his office" He left the room.

"So who is it?" Uo whispered.  
"Kyo" Tohru said, even quieter.  
"Who?"  
"Kyo!"  
Uo still could not hear her. "Who?"  
"Kyo's my date!"

This time, the whole class heard her. Shortly after that, half the class were staring at Tohru; the other half at Kyo. Yuki and Hirotsu stared at the cat, flabbergasted. "So you _were_ kissing Tohru yesterday in the hallway!" shouted Hirotsu. "Yeah, so what?" yelled Kyo.

The half who was staring at Kyo was now staring at Tohru, and vice versa. The fan club girls who were in the room had their mouths wide open. Everyone else stared ooh-ing, While Yuki had a look, saying as though he was about to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, it's me. sorry 4 ont updating yesterday. i use the computer the library 'cause the 1 at home iz slow. i had 2 leave early, so sorry 2 the 2 devoted fans.

FYI: I don't frits Basket (look! i didn't sob this time!)

Chapter 6

_HI, I'm Yuki Sohma, aka the 'Prince'. Today, I didn't really feel like one. I hate that stupid cat. He can open up to people and say anything, unlike me. I'm so shy, as much as that hurts to admit._

House:

"So, Tohru is Kyo's date to that prom" Shigure said. He had finished listening to Yuki talking about his day. Shigure cracked a little smile. "Don't worry, there are other fish in the sea, right?" he said.  
Yuki sighed. "I know"  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"The other girls at school, that's what. I'm not as relaxed with them as I am with Ms. Honda"  
"Well, at any rate, eventually the love you deserve will show up. Just hang on, okay?"  
"…alright. I'm going for a walk"  
"Okay. Just be back by 11:00"

Town:

Yuki had no idea where his feet were taking him. He just kept staring at them, moving forward. When he wasn't, Yuki stared at ordinary places (parks, movie houses, etc.). The only difference is he imagined Tohru and Kyo spending time together at those places. It drove him crazy.

"Why?" he asked himself, while taking a seat at a bench "Out of all the people that could have been Kyo's date, it had to be Ms. Honda" Yuki looked across the street; there was a garden shop. He remembered the days of him and Tohru at the secret base. The happy times.

Yuki got out of his seat, feeling a little better. He glanced at the clock above Rite-Aid; it read 6:30 p.m. "Well, I'd better find my way home; I have NO idea where I am" - crowds gradually got bigger – "I'd better find that way fast," he thought.

Outskirts of Town:

Yuki managed to get away from the crowds. However, it came with a cost; now he was more confused about his area than ever. And not only that, it started to rain. Quickly, he ran into the café across the street. He hung up his sweater on the hook next to him as he entered. Yuki got to the only two-seater table left.

It looked like your typical café. You could see dimmed lights, the dark atmosphere, and a small stage for performances. And, of course, there was a counter for paying whatever you ordered. Sometimes, there would be demo CD's from local bands or singers. But it's mostly for paying whatever you ordered.

The place was really crowded, thanks to the rain. "Excuse me sir, would you like some thing?" said the waiter who was now at Yuki's table. "Oh… just a raspberry tea" he said. "Okay, It'll be here in a few minutes.

As the waiter left, Yuki saw someone come in and that someone spotted him.  
"Yuki?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, it's me. I want 2 point out that back in ch. 3-4, in the flashback, it takes place in late August. The time setting is early September. Yeah,if u saw the anime and got confused about y they start school in the spring, here's the thing. In Japan, most schools usually start in spring and end in the winter. The manga's a little different, though. I read the preveiws 4 the manga's here in the U.S., and said they have off during the summer. It still confuses me 2. I saw all of the anime, and had all the DVD's until my friend, Coo-Coo ( I call her Coo-Coo) cracked the 1st one. But anyway, I only read manga's 1, 2, a little of 4, and the end of 8. I borrwed 1 and 2 from my friend, a little of 4 from the preveiw they give and8 from when my mom was browsing the bookstore. I didn't have money 2 buy any single one of them,andmy dad says I should buy regular books instead of manga. He's such a dunce sometimes. Why should I buy books wheni'm forced 2 go 2 the library evry day after academy crap and school? But anyway, here's chapter 7.

FYI: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 7

As the waiter left, Yuki saw someone come in and that someone spotted him.  
"Yuki?"

It was Hana in one of her black dresses. She had hung up her cloak when her and Yuki's eyes met. She took the only available seat inside. It was the chair opposite of Yuki across his table. "I hope you don't mind," she said. "Not at all" he replied.

The waiter came back and placed Yuki's tea on the table. He spotted Hana. "Hi, Saki, the usual?" he said. She nodded. The waiter left to get someone else's order. "Do you come here often?" asked Yuki. "You could say that" she replied.

They where quiet for awhile. Hana sensed a fan club girl across the café. The girl was unidentifiable because of the distance between them. She must have noticed her too, because shortly after that, the fan club girl scurried out.

"Ms. Hanajima" Yuki said "You weren't at school today, right?"  
"Hmm?" Hana turned her attention to Yuki "Oh, no I wasn't. How come?"  
Yuki shrugged. "I was just curious"  
Hana sensed a disturbance in her electric wave pattern. "Well, now I'm curious if everything has been going well for you. I am sensing a disturbance"  
He sipped his tea. "…Well, no, it hasn't. I already talked to Shigure about it. I want to get over it…"  
The waiter placed Hana's coffee on the table.  
"But you can't, can you?"

He shook his head. The ache in his heart grew just talking about it. However, Yuki felt as comfortable talking to Hana, as he would be talking to Tohru. It was a feeling as if the sun's rays diminished the rain. Unfortunately, Yuki's ache and the weather outside still had one thing in common; both were like crap.

"Tell me" Hana said, after taking a sip of her coffee, "What exactly happened?" Yuki hesitated and sighed. "It's alright " she said, "There's no point in rushing this conversation" That gave him a sigh of relief. Now, he wouldn't have to speak swiftly; his slightly relaxed self couldn't do so anyway.

"Well" he said "it all started this morning…"


	8. Chapter 8

hi! turtles are cool, ur 2 lucky 2 have that soundtrack! i want it so bad! but anyway, i no there r 2 other readers who haven't been reveiwing. plz don't b shy 2 critise or give a comment. i'll b happy enough 2 no ppl's opinion about my story. here's ch. 8.

FYI: i don't own Fruits Basket.  
yay! i didn't sob!

Haru: ur such an idiot.  
me: so?  
Haru: yeah, good point.  
me: (whisphers 2 audience) don't tell any1 Haru only has 1 line in my story  
Haru:turns black: I HEARD THAT!  
me: uh-oh...  
Haru: IZ IT BC OF THE WAY I LOOK OR SOMETHING?  
me: no...  
Haru: THEN WHY!  
me: Haru, u'd better read this chapter.

Chapter 8

"Well" he said, "it all started this morning..."

All of it just seemed to pour out after that. He mentioned Kyo's unusual motion and Tohru's statement made in Mr. Kochitsa's class, while Hana drank her coffee. Finally, Yuki explained how he was lost and ended up at this unfamiliar cafe. He gave plenty of detail. Of course, he did not put too much detail in why he needed to get away from the crowds.

"...and that's how I got here". The rain clattering on the roof and clamor among customers filled up Hana and Yuki's silence.  
He had almost finished his tea when Hana spoke. "To truly love someone..." - she closed her eyes and smiled - "is to always put their feelings first before your own"  
"Even if she's with someone-"  
"Even then" she replied.

The rain started to diminish. Moonlight came through the only window in the cafe. It stretched across the room, landing in Hana and Yuki's area. She got up. "I should leave," she said. She was about to walk over to the counter, when Yuki grabbed her hand. "Yes?" Hana said.

"Thank you," he said, "for giving me that advice". He got up, still clinging onto her hand. "I'll always keep it in mind, especially when I see or think of Ms. Honda. But, could you help me with another problem?"

"Alright" she replied.  
He laughed nervously. "Could you help me reach the subway? I am a little lost, like what I mentioned earlier" He let go of Hana's hand.  
"Of course"

Subway:

Yuki and Hana were about to say their goodbyes, when a train is put on delay. That particular train was Hana's way back home. "That's just perfect," she said sarcastically. Yuki felt a little bad. He had not given a proper thank you for everything. Hana was about to complain to the person at the info booth, but Yuki held onto her hand again.

"You can come to my house and my cousin can give you a ride home" he said. She turned her head an their eyes met like they did at the café. In turn, she just smiled and said, "That's the second time tonight"  
Yuki had a confused look. "Huh?"  
"It's the second time you've held my hand"  
"Oh!"  
He let go a second time. "I guess there still must be something wrong with me" he said. "Something wrong, perhaps. Your offer, I'll have to refuse," said Hana.  
"Well-"

"I know you want to further show your gratitude. However, there are some matters I'd like no assistance in. However, you throw in a word or two to the principal, saying I'm not the person who should help with the event tomorrow night, that will be most appreciated". Hana held Yuki's hand and kissed him softly on the cheek. Then, she left to complain in front of the info booth.

Yuki was flabbergasted. In spite of the girls at school who liked him, that was the first kiss from a girl he got. Alright, there was one with Kagura, but that was an accident. As he boarded his train, he opened the hand Hana held onto. It had been clenched into a fist since she left. On his palm was a piece of paper folded up. He unfolded it. Hana's phone number and address was written inside.

Haru: ...  
me: Haru?  
Haru: ...so, Saki and Yuki r in love? That's y I only have 1 line so I don't explode?  
me: well... 1)kind of and 2) yes, that's y  
Haru:cries: no 1 luvs me:cries some more:  
me: that's not true!  
Haru: really?  
me: No! Haru, I've been meaning 2 tell u this. I LUV U!  
Haru:cries harder:  
me: moron. :leaves scence:


	9. Chapter 9

FYI: I don't own Fruits Basket

Chapter 9

Lunch hour:

Hana, Tohru, and Uo were silently eating their food. None of them had spoken a word to each other today, since all three of them were late. Tohru spoke first. "I'm sorry, Uo"  
"For what?"  
"For yesterday! I should've told you about my date with Kyo before class started"  
Uo shook her head. "It's my fault. I came here way later than usual yesterday. And you wouldn't have screamed it in class by accident if I heard you the first time" They continued to argue on who should really apologize when Hana spoke. "Well, I think it's no one's fault" "What?" said Tohru and Uo.  
"In my opinion, there's a reason for everything. I think that reason is destiny"  
"Well, you have a point," said Uo.

They continued eating lunch when Hirotsu and Kyo passed by, "Hello, ladies" said Hirotsu, "How's my lovely escort today?" "Just fine, thanks" replied Uo. He noticed Kyo wandering. "Kyo-Kyo, you _could _show some manners to your girl!" he said. The cat looked at Tohru and smiled. "Can't wait until tonight?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled back. The two guys left. The two girls swooned.

Hana smiled. Her seeing them happy made her feel the same way. "Oh! Hana, Yuki said he spoke to the principal this morning. You don't have to volunteer anymore!" said Tohru. "Hey, now you don't have to show up" said Uo "Unless of course, you want to come, right?"  
"I guess" Hana replied.  
"But Hana, how did Yuki know about it in the first place?" asked Tohru. Hana stared at her blankly. Obviously, Yuki never told Tohru about his rendezvous last night. "We just happened to see each other last night", she said.

Class:

Hana, Tohru, and Uo were in Mr. Kochitsa's room with Kyo. Tohru was obviously talking to her date. Wouldn't you do the same thing if your date were the room? Uo walked over to Hana, who was staring out the window. "Hey" she said, "You've been awfully quiet today, even for yourself"  
"And?"  
"Are you thinking about having your first dance if you come?"  
"Well…not really, but if I do come, I am considering _one _person I'd be with on my first dance"  
Uo raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't think you'd like anyone in school"  
"I guess you didn't think hard enough"

Ring ring


	10. Chapter 10

K, the only reason I'm updating twice 2day is bc i won't have access 2 a computer 2morrow. i'm going 2 Dorney park.

FYI: i don't own Fruits Basket

Chapter 10

House:  
Tohru's perspective:

It was Tohru's day off, so she was in her room, deciding what to wear. Of course, her attire wasn't the only thing she had in mind. There was the curse-breaking procedure and Yuki. Him and Tohru never really spoke to each other today. They only talked right before class, about the fact that Hana no longer had to volunteer. Also, the procedure had to be done tonight with no cursed Sohma in the area except for Kyo. With Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji attending as well, keeping her distance from those three would be challenge enough.

All of it overwhelmed Tohru. Choosing her attire was the least of her problems. Wanting to get it out of the way, she chose a pink, fingertip-length dress with plain white ballet flats.  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in" she said. Yuki entered. "Look-" they said in unison.  
"You go first Ms. Honda"  
"Oh no, you go right ahead"  
"…I'm not jealous or upset that I'm not your date"  
"You're not?"  
Yuki shook his head. "That's all I wanted to say" He left.

Kyo's perspective: 

Kyo was practicing his martial arts moves outside. His form was okay, but it was his focus that needed improvement. Every time he attempted a difficult move, he would think of defeating Yuki. And then there was Tohru. He eventually became tired, so he went into the kitchen to get some water.

Hatori found him and called out his name. Kyo turned around. "Yeah? What are you doing here?" he said. "I just came to tell you something" Hatori replied. He explained about the event-taking place tonight. Kyo was astonished. "Hold on! Did you tell Akito?" It didn't really hit Hatori head-on about Akito until now. How would the head of the family react? He shrugged. "He'll find out in time," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

K, this iz the 2nd 2 last ch. of this story. Pretty Pretty PLZ review! I'm only getting them from the sameppl! Pretty Pretty PLZ!

FYI: I don't own Fruits basket and it's very unlikly i will in the future. :damn:

Chapter 11

Parking Lot:

The night was clear with a crescent moon and stars in the sky. The back of the school looked as if it went through a transformation in a few hours. All the prepared decorations that were stored in the gym were now in full display.

Tohru and Kyo entered the place with its Japanese lanterns and candlelit tables. As soon as they came in, everyone else couldn't help but give the couple a passing glance. By now, the whole school, even the seniors, knew about the statements that were made in Mr. Kochitsa's class.

"Kyo, let's find everyone else" said Tohru. He shrugged and nodded. They couldn't dance yet anyway, since it was almost 8:00. The student council had planned a dinner to take place first. Also, the only music playing right now was elevator-type crap that didn't even sound romantic.

The couple found everyone, already at a table with four empty seats. _Four?_ Hana wasn't sure whether or not she'll show, and Yuki's stuck at his own table, posing for pictures with other girls. He obviously objected to this, but he was overruled by popular sovereignty, in spite of him as student council president.

Tohru and Kyo took their seats. "Hi, Tohru!" chirped Momiji. She smiled. Kyo gave the bunny a noogie. "God, I swear, whenever you talk, it's so annoying!" he said. "Help! Somebody, Kyo's hurting me!" he cried. Uo shook her head. Hirotsu and Tohru tried to pull the two apart. Hatsuharu just stared at the event in progress blankly.

9:30pm:

Dance music was now finally playing. Of course, the only ones on the dance floor were Tohru and Kyo(who kept their distance), Uo and Hirotsu, and a few other guys and girls. Over half the girls were still in line, waiting to pose with the Prince. Because of this, over half the guys were stuck observing the few people dancing.

Those particular few who were dancing had made a circle around Tohru and Kyo. Somehow, the couple stayed (to some extent) relaxed. While they were dancing, you could hear the crowd chant:** Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!** When the song was over, they gave in.

On another note, Yuki couldn't stand the posing. Not only did he have trouble keeping his distance, but his eyes also became more beady with every shot. He almost passed out from the flashes that came out of the cameras. Surprising to the 'Prince', the line began shorten. All the girls joined the crowd on the dance floor. Out of curiosity, Yuki got up and went in front to see what exactly was going on. He saw Tohru and Kyo, _still _locking lips. He immediately left the crowd.

A minute later, he was leaning on a school wall, away from the prom area. All the despair from yesterday afternoon filled his heart again. "Just remember what Ms. Hanajima said", he thought. _To truly love someone is to always put their feelings first before your own._ And then, the one he needed the most finally showed up. She was in a black crop top, black skirt, and black boots. "Yuki" she said "Shouldn't you be at the parking lot?"

He sighed. "I know, Ms. Hanajima, it's just…"  
"You still can't stand the sight of them, can you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Whoo-hoo! My 1st finished story! I'm so happy! It's really cool that I'm updating this at... wait, what's the time?

Haru: it's 9:30 a.m. eastern time.  
me: thanx! bc I'm still in this academy I told u guyz about and my teacher's letting me go on the internet. Say hi, Ms. Getisse!  
Ms. Getisse: Hi.  
me: isn't she cool?  
Haru: not really.  
(awkward silence)

well, anyway, here's the last chapter of Pre Prom Drama. R&R! Oh, and I don't own Fruits Basket. :sob: (damn, I said 2 myself I wasn't gonna sob...)

Chapter 12

"You still can't stand the sight of them, can you?"  
Yuki placed his forehead on the wall. He didn't want anyone to see he was about to cry. "The advice you gave did help", he said "But it still hurts._ Why?_" A tear rolled down his cheek. This time, Hana held onto his hand. He still couldn't bear to look at anyone, so there was distance between the two.

"Yuki, true love is supposed to hurt, but that doesn't mean you can't find happiness", she said. "You need to move on, that way your feelings for Tohru won't hurt you as much. You can still love her, but unless you accept her choice and move on, your love will turn to hatred" Silence. Their eyes met.

10:00pm

Tohru and Kyo were inside the school building. She looked to see if anyone was around. Kyo gave Tohru a convincing face. He didn't what her to know that he knew until the time was right.Tohru looked in her pocket to find the beads. They disappeared. "Are you looking for this?" She turned and saw them in his hand. She began to blush.  
"How did you-"  
"Hatori"  
"But he said-"  
Kyo put a finger on Tohru's lips. "Hush. Someone could hear us" He placed the beads around Tohru's left wrist. Their hands were now an inch away. They took a deep breath. In five seconds, it was all over. It had been done.

They both felt lightheaded. "You all right?" asked Kyo. He got and saw Tohru on the floor, knocked out. Yes, she was breathing, but now…

Outside:

Hana sensed something. Yuki noticed from the expression on her face. "What's wrong, Ms. Hanajima?" he asked. He had forgotten all his despair. "It's Tohru" she said, "Something's happened to her inside" "I'll go see what it is" he said, "You get everyone else"

School hallway:

Yuki heard Kyo scream and ran. He found them and suddenly his eyes went big. He shook as he pointed at Tohru. "Stupid cat, that better not be Ms. Honda!" "Don't call me stupid! Besides, it's not my fault she looks like that!" Kyo's yelling awakened Tohru. She slowly got up, still lightheaded.

"Who cares whose fault it is?" said Yuki "We need to take her to Hatori"  
"Oh yeah right, what are we supposed to tell him, you damn rat?"  
Yuki was silent.  
"Ha! Who's the stupid one now?"

Tohru was now well enough to speak. "Yuki? Kyo? How did you get so big?"  
She looked down at the newly waxed floor and saw her reflection. She was a dark brownish cat. Sure enough, Tohru had transformed; her clothes were on the floor. "She screamed, "How did this happen?" and ran around in circles. Yuki quickly picked her up, while Kyo put his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, Ms. Honda" said Yuki "Ms. Hanajima will be here with-"  
"Are you crazy?" Kyo stated "If Tohru doesn't transform back soon, we might have to erase everyone's memories!"  
"True" he responded " and we'd have to explain all of this to Akito"

**Poof!**

The smoke covered Tohru with her attire long enough for her to escape into the nearest room. It was just in time too, because the faint sound of footsteps came from the west stairwell right after. Tohru had her clothes on again and went into the hallway right before Hana and everyone else showed up.

"Oh hi! What are all of you doing here?" she said. Yuki and Kyo assumed she was just giving a convincing face. "Saki told us something happened to you", said Hatsuharu. "Tohru, all of us were really worried!" said Momiji, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine" she said "Let's just get back to the parking lot, okay?"

Parking lot:

It was the third to the last song of the night. This time, everyone was on the dance floor. Well, everyone except for Yuki, Hana, and a few certain fan club girls. "Prince Yuki, will you dance with me?" said Minami. "No, dance with me!" yelled Mio. "No me!" yelled Mai. Yuki was about to speak, when a verbal cat fight began to brew between the girls. He escaped while they fought and spotted Hana, sitting at a table nearby the dance floor. "Ms. Hanajima, you're not dancing", he said.

The song ended and a slow song started. "Well, I've never danced with anyone, let alone by myself" she said. "So…if someone asked you now, would you?" Yuki asked. He began to blush. Hana smiled. "You're trying to move on, are you?" He nodded. She got in a more playful mood. "Is that a hint of red I see on your face?" His cheeks became a darker shade of red.  
"Um…want to dance?"  
"I'd love to"

They held each other's hand as they got on the dance floor. Mai noticed them and her eyes went big. "Guys, I told you something's going on between the prince and electric girl!" she said (she was the unidentifiable person at the café). The rest of them turned and became filled with envy.

"Hey, Tohru" said Kyo "Look at Yuki" She turned in the direction he was looking at, and sure enough, she saw. Hana was having her first dance with Yuki. "They look so cute together. Don't you think so?" said Tohru. Kyo hesitated. "Well, I guess so"

Afterward

_And so, everything worked out in the end. The next day, I explained to Hatori about what happened. It turns out he gave me the wrong procedure. We had to tell Akito eventually. Even if I took the chance of being sent to the hospital, it was worth it. Yes, I am hurt, but Akito let off some steam before accepting what happened. I'm fine, I'll still move on. In spite of everything, I'll hold on; I have a long way to go._

K, that's the end! I have a sequel 2 this, but it haz less chapters than this, but the're a little longer. Bye now!


End file.
